What Will You Give Me?
by GaleEnjolrasKili
Summary: Courfeyrac flirted with anything in a skirt, everyone said. That wasn't quite true, but he guarded his broken heart under lock and key. So how did a defiant gamine manage to unlock and steal it? Eponine/Courfeyrac


**Cause I ship Epfeyrac, this happened. My updates won't be like a set pattern, but I will try to update at least once a week **** feedback would also be nice.**

**This is my first multi-chapter story, and my second thing EVER on fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: If I was Victor Hugo, Epfeyrac would have been canon.**

Courfeyrac was not having a good day. First he had misplaced the flyers that Enjolras gave him, there was a leak in their apartment which would obviously be fixed by him, not his flatmate, then it turned out that the rent for the same apartment was due the next day otherwise they would be kicked out, and Marius was nowhere to be found to pay his share.

He wandered aimlessly around the market, hoping stupid-good-for-nothing-idiot Pontmercy would show up. As it was Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac's odds were never in his favour Pontmercy did not show up, and it had also begun to rain. He glanced up at the sky, thinking that the clouds definitely looked evil and out to spite him. It rained harder, and even in his coat Courfeyrac was soaked. He increased his step until he walked into something- no someone.

A sodden petite girl was staring daggers at him, as he knocked her into puddle, and was now even more soaking than she already was, if that was even possible. Well done, Courfeyrac. Walk and splash a lady: done. "I-I'm so sorry, mademoiselle. I wasn't looking where I was going," he stuttered. She was still glaring at him, but slightly softer, as if she pitied him for being a bumbling buffoon and nothing could be done about it. Teeth clenched, she growled "That much is obvious." Courfeyrac stared, tongue tied. "And don't call me _mademoiselle,_ either."

She had started to shiver violently, but still managed to maintain a look that Enjolras would be proud of. Something clicked in Courfeyrac's brain, and he sorted his tongue out enough to stammer "Aren't you that girl who hangs around Pontmercy all the time?" Immediately the girl's expression changed, and he could have sworn she smiled, if he thought she was capable of doing so. "Oh, Marius? We are… friends." Her expression turned sour. "He's with _Cosette,_" she practically spat. Oh, so that's where that dratted Pontmercy is. How quickly can her expression change, Courfeyrac thought. Are all women so confusing?

They stared at one another in silence, then he realised that he had completely forgotten his manners and that here he was with a shivering young lady in threadbare soaking clothes and he hadn't even offered his coat or anything. What is becoming of you, Courfeyrac?

Eponine stared unimpressed at the gentlemen, for obviously he was one, given the quality of his fine albeit drenched clothes. She was cold, freezing in fact, and her head was spinning slightly. Who is this fellow to come splashing her then waste her time? Bringing up Marius, too, who she had momentarily forgotten about and now the pain about him was back.

"Um… Mademoiselle, forgive me, I forgot my manners but you are wet and standing in the rain won't do any of us any good so maybe….." he carried on but now Eponine tuned out because of a pounding in her head and her dizziness increased. Vaguely she heard him carry on but her body felt like she was being drained and then she felt nothing else.

"… so maybe you can come back to mine and Marius' apartment for a while until he comes back?" Courfeyrac said hopefully, then realised she wasn't listening. Suddenly she was as white as a sheet, and he was slightly concerned. After all, standing in the rain for so long couldn't be good for anyone, let alone a gamine which she evidently was. "Mademoiselle… Are you feeli-" He was cut off as the small girl collapsed, he just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Shock momentarily took over his senses, but he recovered and realised that she was coming to his apartment after all. How had he managed to go out and come back with an unconscious girl who looked like she wanted to kill him in his arms, he wasn't sure. His bad day was currently not improving.

**You like? Anyone like? It would be really helpful if you left a review, *cough* hint *cough***


End file.
